GoodBye My Brother
by MagicTime
Summary: Sa Mort était Prévue depuis bien Longtemps. Et, à Force de Provoquer l'Avenir, celuici finit toujours par vous rattrapper... Tu sais Papa, quand je serais Grande, je serais comme Tonton Sammy!
1. Chapter 1

-Sammy! Tu peux pas me faire ça, merde!

Dean empoigna son Petit Frère par sa Chemise et se mit à le secouer, comme s'il espérait que celui-ci ouvrirait à nouveau les Yeux.

-S'il te plait... Tu peux pas me laisser seul, Sam!

Voyant que Sam n'ouvrait pas les Yeux, malgré ses Efforts, Dean pencha son Visage vers le Sien, espérant l'entendre Murmurer quelque chose ou même Respirer. Mais rien. Sam n'ouvrait pas les Yeux. Et ne les réouvriraient surement jamais... Dean, toujours Penché vers son Frère, sentit les Larmes rouler sur ses Joues. Il avait encore Merdé, une Fois de plus. C'était une Affaire des plus Anodines, en Apparence... Pourquoi ne l'avait-il tout simplement pas cru lorsqu'il lui avait raconté son Rêve? Pourquoi...?

_Dans un Cri, Sam ouvrit les Yeux et se redressa brusquement dans son Lit. Dean se réveilla en Sursaut et, après avoir reprit ses Esprits, jeta un Regard Lourd de Reproches à son Cadet._

_-Tu ne peux pas Dormir, comme tout les Êtres Humains Normaux?_

_Voyant que son Frère ne réagissait pas, les Yeux perdus dans le Vague, toujours en Position Assise, Dean en profita pour le Taquiner un peu..._

_-Ton "Don" refait des Siennes, Samm...?_

_-Je... Je vais Mourir..._

_Dean haussa un Sourcil, hésitant entre l'Inquiétude et la Surprise, et sortit de son Lit, s'asseyant à côté de Sam. Celui-ci tourna la Tête vers Lui, le Regard Vide de tout Sentiments. Dean fronça les Sourcils et posa une Main sur le Front de son Frère._

_-Tu es Brûlant. Tu es sur que ça va, Sammy?_

_-Je... _

_Sam tourna la Tête vers Dean et, après quelques Secondes de Silence, se leva d'un Bond, faisant sursauter Dean. Lorsque celui-ci se releva, dans un Grognemant de Douleur, Sam était sur son Ordinateur, cherchant queque chose sur un Sujet encore Inconnu..._

_-Qu'est ce qui te prend, à la Fin?_

_-Dans exactement... Dix Heures et Vingt-Trois Minutes, je vais me faire Tuer par le même Démon qui a Assassinné.. Maman et Jess'._

_-Et moi, je suis le Nouveau Roi d'Angleterre..._

_-Mes Respects, Sir..._

_Dean parut, une Nouvelle Fois, étonné. Le Ton Ironique et Glacial qu'employait Sam ne lui ressemblait en aucun Point._

_-Eh, P'Tit Frère, tu sais que tu commences à me faire Flipper?_

_Sam continua à taper sur son Clavier, à une Vitesse Grand V. Enfin, il se tourna vers Dean et soupira._

_-Je rigoles pas, Dean. Chaque Rêve que je fais, de ce Genre là, se réalise, d'une Manière ou d'une Autre. De toute Façon, il fallait bien que ça arrive, non? A force de provoquer les Démons..._

_-Toi, tu as vraiment besoin de Repos..._

_-Tu devrais me croire._

_-Excuse-moi, mais je ne crois que ce que je vois. Alors, au Lit et arrête de me sortir cette Excuse tout à fait Pourrie pour pouvoir faire de l'Ordi' au beau Milieu de la Nuit!_

_Sans plus Discuter, Sam éteignit son Ordinateur et se glissa entre ses Couvertures, tournant le Dos à Dean. _

_-Je t'Aime, Grand Frère..._

_Dean rouvrit immédiatement les Yeux et sentit l'Ebahissement l'envahir. C'était peut-être la Première Fois que Sam lui ouvrait ainsi son Coeur. Bien sur, il était bien plus Sentimental et Emotif que Lui, mais jamais il ne l'avait entendu dire une Telle Chose... Le Choc de ce Rêve Débile, surement... Un Sourire aux Lèvres, Dean ferma les Yeux et s'endormit, de nouveau._

-Sam... Sammy...

Il sentait à peine le Sang qui coulait entre ses Doigts, sous ses Jambes, formant une Mare Bordeau autour de Lui et de Sam. Dean se recula et regarda le Visage Paisible de son Frère. Il semblait Dormir, mais ce Sommeil serait sans Fin...

-Non... Tu... Tu peux pas être Mort... Sammy... Mon Frère...

Et le Torrent de Larmes recommença. Il était Mort. Sam était Mort... A cause de Lui. Il ne l'avait pas cru. Il avait vu le Démon s'avancer vers Eux. Il avait vu la Terreur et la Douleur dans les Yeux de Sam lorsque celui-ci l'avait transperçé grâce à un Sabre qui se trouvait dans le Hall d'Entrée de ce Manoir dit Hanté. Il avait vu son Frère Tomber. Il avait entendu le Démon éclater de Rire avant de Disparaitre. Il avait entendu sa Propre Voix se briser, après avoir Hurlé le Nom de son Frère Disparut. Mais il n'avait rien fait, rien dit pour empêcher le Démon de tuer son Frère. Il avait tué sa Mère, sa "Belle-Soeur" et, maintenant, la seule Personne qui comptait réellement à ses Yeux. C'est Lui qui aurait du Mourir, il était Fautif, Sam n'avait rien fait... Mais, apparemment, c'était Sam la Cible car, après tout, le Démon ne l'avait pas attaqué et s'en était prit directement à son Frère...

Dean sortit son Téléphone Portable de sa Poche et commença à taper un Numéro bien connu.

-Allo?

-P... Papa?

-Dean? Mais... Je t'avais pourtant dit qu'il ne fallait, en aucun cas...

-Sam... Sammy est Mort...

Silence.

-Papa... Sam est Mort! Il est Mort sous mes Yeux! Je... J'ai...

-Calme-toi, Dean... Je... Où es-tu?

Dean regarda autour de Lui et son Regard se posa sur le Panneau, présent de l'autre côté de la Rue.

-Glasgow... Manoir des Kevlins...

-Bien... J'arrive, mon Fils.

Et il raccrocha.

-... Voilà, c'est à peu près tout. Aly ne cesse de dire que, plus tard, elle voudrait te ressembler. Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un Mauvais Pressentiment...

Dean sourit et mit ses Mains dans ses Poches.

-Je dois avoir l'Air totalement Idiot de parler ainsi à une Pierre Tombale. Et je suis sur que tu te Fous de Moi, en ce moment... En tout cas, Aly et Mélinda t'embrassent. Papa va surement passer Demain. Il semblerait qu'il ait enfin réussit à digérer ta... Disparition...

Dean détailla, pour la Centième Fois, la Pierre Tombale, relisant les Ecritures Une à une...

-Tu me Manques, P'Tit Frère... Chasser les Démons, veiller sur Toi à chacun de tes Cauchemards ou à chacunes de tes Visions... Enfin, Maman et Toi êtes Vengés. Papa a réussit à Détruire le Démon qui a couru à votre Perte. Bon, je vais y aller...

-Papa!

Dean tourna la Tête vers la Petite Silhouette qui courait entre les Tombes et eut juste le Temps de la réceptionner dans ses Bras.

-Oh là... Que se passe-t-il, ma Puce?

-Il y a un Monstre, là-bas!

Aly montra du Doigt l'autre Bout du Cimetière. Dean sourit et la reposa à Terre.

-Tu vois, ma Chérie, les Monstres, ça n'existe que dans ton Imagination. Tout le Monde sait que ça n'existe pas...

-Mais... Je l'ai vu, P'pa!

-Un Méchant Monstre Coriace alors... Les Monstres ont Peur de deux Choses: La Lumière et la Joie. Pour la Lumière, c'est simple, le Soleil brille très Fort aujourd'hui. Et pour la Joie...

Il commença à Chatouiller la Petite, qui se tortilla en tout sens, éclatant de rire. Puis, elle tourna la Tête vers le Recoin Sombre du Cimetière et adressa un Grand Sourire à son Père.

-Je crois qu'il est partit...

-Je te l'avais dit, ton Papa est un Grand Chasseur de Monstres.

-Nan, le plus Fort, c'est Tonton Sam!

Dean sourit et tourna la Tête vers la Pierre Tombale, une nouvelle fois, avant de s'éloigner. Aly resta plantée là, les Yeux rivés sur la Tombe de son Oncle.

-Aly, tu viens?

-J'arrive, Papa Chéri!

Et, alors qu'elle faisait Demi-Tour, elle adressa un Grand Sourire à la Photo de Sam, incrustée dans le Marbre.

-A Bientôt, Oncle Sammy!


	2. Une Autre Vision

Lorsqu'on Meurt, lorsqu'on commence à voir la Lumière Blanche et qu'on sent tous Sens vous quitter, vos Souvenirs défilent devant vos Yeux, comme un Film dont vous êtes le Personnage Principal. Il raconte tous les Moments de votre Vie. Ceux que vous n'avez jamais pu vous Souvenir car vous étiez trop Jeunes, ceux que vous avez chassés de votre Mémoire, les plus Joyeux, les plus Douloureux... Mais vous ne pouvez ni Rire, ni Pleurer, ne montrer aucun Sentiments en revoyant votre Passé. Certaines Personnes ont des Souvenirs plus Durs que les Autres. Plus Longs, aussi... C'était mon Cas. Chaque Cauchemar, chaque Vision... J'ai tout revu, du Début à la Fin. La Mort de ma Propre Mère, dont je ne me souvenait même pas, celle de Jessica... Et d'autres dont je ne pouvais pas ignorer les Cris, les Gemissements... Mort. Peur. Douleur.

J'ai toujours détesté ma Vie. C'est Triste, mais c'est pourtant la Stricte Vérité. Lorsque j'étais Enfant, je détestais ma Vie parce que je ne cessais de me dire que j'étais Responsable de la Mort de ma Mère, parce que mes Premières Visions étaient plus Horribles et Douloureuses que les Actuelles, parce que mon Frère se réjouissait de Tuer les Démonds et que mon Père s'amusait à me faire Tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait...

Lorsque j'ai Grandit, ce Sentiment à Lentement Disparut. Je suis Partit de Chez Moi après une Violente Dispute avec mon Père et je suis allé à l'Université, alors que mon Père voulait faire de Moi un Chasseur de Démon, tout comme mon Frère. Cela ne m'interessait pas. C'était le Combat de mon Père, pas le Mien. Puis, j'ai rencontré Jessica, au Détour d'un Couloir, alors que j'allais en Cours. On a très vite sympathisés et, au Fil du Temps, on est devenus plus que des Amis. Tout allait bien. Les Cauchemards s'étaient arrêtés et je n'avais plus aucun Liens avec ma Famille, ni avec les Démons. Tout allait bien... Jusqu'à ce que Dean revienne dans ma Vie...

La Dernière Fois que j'ai vu Jessica... J'avais un très Mauvais Pressentiment, mais j'ai tout de même suivit mon Grand Frère. Cette Mission a était un Succés. Seulement... Cette nuit-là, Jess' est Morte. Je me souviens encore... J'avais bien précisé à Dean que je voulais rentrer Chez Moi le Lundi Soir. Je voulais juste faire une Folie, mettre une fois pour toute ces Histoires de Démons au Placard... C'était Simple: Je voulais demander à Jessica de m'épouser. Alors, quand j'ai ouvert les Yeux, allongé sur le Lit, et que j'ai vu son Visage Ensanglanté, son Corps commençant à Brûler... J'ai recommencé à Détester ma Vie. Parce qu'elle était Morte à cause de Moi. Parce que, si je n'avais pas suivit Dean, il ne serait rien arrivé, j'aurais pu la proteger... J'aurais du la proteger...

Alors, les Visions et les Cauchemards ont recommencés. De plus en plus Horribles. De plus en plus Douloureux... Chaque Soir, je revoyais Jessica Mourire. Ou alors, c'était mon Père et Dean, les Cibles. Et je restais là, les regardant Mourire, se Tordre Douleur sur le Sol, sous mes Yeux, sans que je puisse rien faire... Ca faisait si Mal... Et, lorsque je me réveillais, lorsque je les voyaient bel et bien Vivants...

Alors, je ne regrette pas d'être Mort. Ca devait dégénerer, un Jour. Le Dernier Cauchemar que j'ai fais représenté ma Propre Mort. Mais, à cemoment là, je n'avais pas Envie de Mourir. Lorsqu'on fait un Cauchemar de ce Genre là, on ne se voit pas seulement Mourir. On voit aussi la Réaction des Personnes présentes. Dean... Mon Grand Frère... Je l'ai vu Sombrer, peu à peu, abandonnant la Chasse aux Démons. Puis retrouvant le Goût de Vivre lorsqu'il a rencontré Mélinda, la Fille d'un des Amis de notre Père. Puis, Aly est née. C'est Bizarre, mais je trouve que la Vie est bien plus Belle maintenant que lorsque j'étais Vivant.

-Sam?

Tournant la Tête vers la Personne qui m'interpelle, un Sourire se dessine sur mes Lèvres.

-Tu devrais arrêter de regarder ce qu'il se passe sur Terre.

-J'ai bien le Droit de savoir comme va ma Niece, non?

Jessica sourit et s'avance, jetant un Coup d'Oeil à l'Ecran. Déjà, Dean et Aly s'éloignent, rejoignant Mélinda qui les attendaient à la Grille. Je me suis Trompé. Je regrette d'être Mort. Mais, d'un autre Côté, j'ai pu retrouver celle que j'aimais, ici. Non, mourir n'est pas aussi Terrible qu'on peu le croire. Surtout quand on sait que quelqu'un vous attend, là Haut...


End file.
